


Take Me To The Strawberry Farm

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, OC character - Freeform, Roleplay, Tumblr: snkbitches, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a roleplay I did with 'snkbitches' on Tumblr. I wrote as Marco Bodt (normal format) and 'snkbitches' wrote as Maria Ascot (OC Character in italics).</p><p>Jean has been punched in the head during training, and is sent to the hospital with brain damage and internal bleeding. When Jean's heart stops, Maria is left to comfort Marco whilst Hanji gets to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Strawberry Farm

See snkbitches RP OC Maria Tumblr Blog (thats a mouthful) right [HERE](snkbitches.tumblr.com)  
See my Marco Bodt RP and writing/arting/posting blog right [HERE](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com)

([original RP](http://freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/post/105055977793/marco-marco-marco-i-need-your-help-its-jean))

Enjoy!

 

_"Marco! Marco! Marco I need your help! It's Jean!" Maria ran towards the freckled boy, panting uncontrollably. Resting her hands on her knees she quietly panted, "in... Hospital... Quick!" Grabbing the boys arm she pulled him towards the hospital as fast as she could._

"Maria! Oh my God what’s happened this time? Is he okay? Have you seen him?" Marco had so many questions to ask, but his main focus was Jean. What could he have done this time? Marco had had to go to the hospital heaps of times because of Jean’s tendency to break his wrist, but this seemed a lot worse. Maria had never been this frantic before. "Maria! Please answer me!" Marco flicked a glance towards Maria as they made a sharp turn, but got no answer. 

_Maria’s breath evened out as the reached the hospital. “Maria Ascot and Marco Bodt to see Jean Kirschtein,” Maria said to the girl behind the counter, “Just this way…” The nurse stood up and Maria let go of Marco's arm. The nurse pointed towards the next room, “just in there.” Marco gave a nod as a thank you before she left. “I’m sorry Marco…” Maria said before opening the door._

"J…Jean?" Marco ran up to the side of the hospital bed, and stared down, mouth agape, at the sight of Jean before him. His eyes were closed, one of them severely swelled up. The nurse turned to Marco and Maria, and delivered the news. "He was in training, and was punched by another trainee. We have put him in a coma, and we hope he will be waking up in the next few days. We don’t know at the moment though. I am sorry." Marco looked over at Maria, tears streaming endlessly down his face. 

_Maria stood next to the boy and gently took his hand in hers. “I’m sure he’ll be ok.. Jean's a fighter, he’ll fight for you. I know it!” Maria turned to the now bawling boy and wrapped her arms around him, “Hey… It’s ok, you’re ok.” Maria let go and took a step back. “I’ll give you two some time, come out when you want, and then I think we should go to the strawberry farm..what do ya say? Sound good?” Maria tried her best to smile but it pained her to see Marco like this. She really liked that boy, she took care of him as if he was her own son._

Marco dug the heels of his palms deep into his eyes, trying to remove any offending tears. He hoped Maria was right, and was glad he had someone like her. “T-Thank you M-Maria.” Marco smiled a small, sad smile, that he hoped looked at least slightly convincing. “The strawberry farm sounds… g-great.” He smiled again, and nodded as Maria turned to leave the room.

_Maria could see right through that smile, but she left him alone anyway. Maria sat down just outside the door, picking at her nails, a bad habit she had picked up and then couldn’t get rid of. Especially when she was nervous, and another boy on the verge of death was just enough to set it off… This was bad, they were running out of soldiers. No one wanted to join as soon as Titans started showing up again. The Survey Corps were struggling, however, the Military Police was booming. Disgusting. The people who went there were selfish, greedy people. She was so glad Marco didn’t turn out that way. Same with Jean. “Jean!? Jean! JEAN!” Maria was brought back to her senses by Marco… Marco screaming?! Maria picked herself as fast as she could and threw open the door, numerous other nurses rushing in._

_\---_

Maria left the room, and Marco sat down beside Jean. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing here, but he did what he was best at. Talking to no one in particular.  
"Jean, I really hope you wake up soon, I- I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t…" Marco took a second to take a deep breath, and hold back any tears that might start falling. He needed to occupy himself… so he stood up, and read the incident report on the table next to Jean’s bed.  
"Jean Kirschtein, Survey Corps, Graduate Rank 6th. Severe head injuries with possible brain damage and/or internal bleeding. Caused by a punch to the head by another member during hand-to-hand combat training. Has been put into coma in hopes of recovery. Survival possibility- 20 percent."  
Marco’s eyes stung as he read the report, and that little percentage at the end meant life or death for Jean. Marco placed the report down softly, and sat down again. “Jean, please survive, please please please…” Marco’s voice faded out as he dropped his head so it was resting directly above Jean’s heart.  
He listened to the steady ‘thuda-thump, thuda-thump’, and thought about life without Jean. It hurt his head, and he couldn’t let that happen. “Jean, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this while you were conscious, but I love you.” Marco waited, but he didn’t know what for. He wasn’t expecting a reply, Jean was comatose after all.  
Marco listened to the silence in the room, there was no noise but a slight huskiness in Marco’s breath, his throat itchy with the threat of oncoming tears.  
It was then that he noticed the eeriness of the silence. And how he couldn’t hear any steady drum beat coming from Jean’s chest.  
Jean’s heart… had stopped?  
Marco thought for a second, then realised what this meant.  
Marco stood up, as fast as lightning. “Jean?! Jean! JEAN!”  
There was flurry of motion, as nurses flooded in through the door, with Maria not far behind, a horrified expression on her face. Marco turned back to Jean and pressed his hand against the spot on Jean’s chest where his heart was supposed to be beating, wanting, hoping, needing to hear the steady beat of Jean’s heart against his hand.  
But Marco heard nothing as the room went black, and he fell back.

\---

_"Hey Marco," Maria held her hand out to the boy and sat down on some chairs not to far from the bed. "Come on, Freckles. Sit down." Maria said gently to the boy as he sat down next to her, "He’ll be fine! I know he will, he’s in Hanji’s hands, no boy is gonna die on her watch! And if things get real bad, I’ll have to go in there and help them out ey?" Maria gave Marco a gentle shove. Marco cocked his head towards Maria and made a faint smile._

_“Stay here.” Maria stood up and walked over to Jean's bed, making sure not to get in the way of Hanji and her team of nurses. “Hey Jean, it’s me Maria. I’m one of your superiors? I know we haven’t talked much before but I really need you to listen to me. Right now your boyfriend is scared for life, praying of your safety and begging that you’ll live. He’s in tears and he’s shaking like crazy…You don’t want this for him, do you? Of course you don’t. I know you don’t. I know you're praying for him to stop crying. But what are you going to do about it, hm? What are you gonna do, Jean? You love him right? Well, if you really do you’re gonna get you shit together and fight soldier! Fight for yourself. Fight for your mum, dad. Fight for me. Fight for your squad. But most of all… Fight for that freckled boy!” Maria yelled and pointed towards Marco who was too busy panicking to even take note of what Maria was doing._

_"Yeah Jean, you can do it." Maria heard Anka whisper, followed by another and another. "Look here Jean, I can fix you up physically and get you into action, but if you really want to live, like Maria said, you gotta fight this battle, too. Fight for him." Hanji breathed nervously. Maria thanked the nurses and left the bed, "I know you’ll make it, soldier."_

Marco was in complete shut down mode. He ignored the yelling that was echoing endlessly around the room, and went to his own world, where the only thing that mattered was Jean. He had loved him for so long, and though there were rumours that Jean liked him back, Marco was too afraid to believe them, in case he was setting himself up for disappointment. Everyone around Marco thought that him and Jean were a thing, and Jean and Marco had given up telling them otherwise. Jean was the one that would hold Marco at night when he was crying and shivering, after an awful nightmare that was another's daydream. He was lost, but Jean was helping out of this awful, dark tunnel that he was stuck in.  
He couldn’t loose Jean, not yet.  
Marco jumped back to attention as he felt the presence of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Maria looking down at him. “You might want to see this Freckles.”

\---

_Marco stood up, all the nurses had cleared from the table, and Hanji was just finishing cleaning her tools. “He made it,” Maria smiled and turned to the heart rate monitor. The tiniest bump and ‘beep’ every couple seconds giving Marco hope, so much hope. Marco felt the tears begin to overwhelm him as he moved towards Jean’s bed. Whispering a quiet thank you to him and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, Marco felt like everything was going back into place. He turned and saw Hanji, “Thank you so much for saving him.” Marco saluted the doctor as she left the room. “No problem, it was him who did most of the fighting.” Hanji smiled and closed the door._

_Marco looked to Maria, a smile plastered onto his freckled face. “So did they say when he might wake up?” He asked and Maria only shrugged. “They think maybe by tomorrow night,” Maria said and walked over to the door, “I think we should let Jean rest. It’ll be hard for him to recover if he keeps on falling for you,” Maria smirked, “Now, how about that strawberry farm, hey?”_

Marco groaned loudly at the sappiness of what Maria had just said. “Sure, the strawberry farm sounds awesome!” Marco quickly walked back over to Jean’s bed. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise I’ll be there when you wake up.” Marco leaned over, and pressed the softest kiss possible to the tip of Jean’s nose.”Stay strong, Jean. I love you.”  
Marco walked back over to Maria’s side, and looked at her, waiting for her orders. He deserved some time at the strawberry farm to relax. Maybe he could get some get better presents for Jean whilst he was there. Thoughts echoed around his head, but where soon interrupted by Maria clearing her throat.

_Everything was fairly close together, so they were able to walk to the farm, they’d both walked far further distances before so they didn’t really mind the walk. In fact, it was quite peaceful. The two were walking along a dusty old road, usually only used by merchants and farmers. They didn’t talk much, but it didn’t mater. They were just enjoying the sun’s warm rays on them and the gorgeous sound of nature humming. Maria looked up at the sign  infrot of her, “Strawberry Farm, welcome!” Maria read aloud. She pointed to the old shack behind it, “We’re here!” She pulled Marco’s arm up to the counter, we’d like to pick some strawberries!” Maria squealed. “Yeah that's what most people who come here wanna do,” The man said in a rough sarcastic tone as he handed the two baskets. “Only one rule. Don’t eat the god dam strawberries straight from the plant. If I catch you eating any I will charge you extra, got it?” Maria only smiled, “Ok! We got it.” The man opened the gate for the two and Maria and Marco both walked to a row of strawberries that hadn’t been picked yet._

_"You gonna get some for Jean?" Maria said as she bent down to pluck the delicious red fruit of the stem.  
_ _Marco blushed, "Yeah, I was gonna give them to him when he wakes up."  
_ _Maria made a faint ‘aw’. "You know, you two are a very cute couple." Maria said._  
Marco laughed, "We’re actually not in a relationship..."  
Maria paused, "What?!" She turned to the freckled boy.  
"You didn’t let me finish… We’re not in a relationship.. yet.”  
The two laughed, “Are you going to ask him out?” Maria grinned.  
“Yeah.. when he wakes up I’m going to take him out to dinner and ask him there..”  
Maria dropped her basket and ran to the boy, giving him one of the biggest hugs known to mankind. “Aw! My little baby boys all grown up!” Maria giggled.  
“Ma-ri..a I can’t breathe and…” Maria let go, “I AM NOT YOUR SON!”  
Maria only laughed. “Yeah well..” Maria couldn’t help it, it was automatic for her. She never really knew her own mother so she just became her own , and now she can’t help but give all the love she can, to everyone!

 

Huge thanks to 'snkbitches' for doing this RP with me! It was so much fun!


End file.
